


i'd do anything

by dourhorsing (notapieceofcake)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur (Merlin) mentioned, Canon Era, Gen, Knights of the Round Table (Merlin) mentioned, M/M, can be read as platonic, leon/merlin romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapieceofcake/pseuds/dourhorsing
Summary: leon didn't want to go hunting this time but had to come along anyway. there's a punishment he has to face for evidently having stepped out of line, but nobody's really complainingorthe knights are good bros and just wanted to help. merlin is just magical and has that soothing effect on everyone, leon included. problem solved?
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Leon & Merlin (Merlin), Leon/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	i'd do anything

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3 
> 
> this is my first melrin fic... at least the one that i completed? 
> 
> please enjoy the fic and do read the notes at the end after <3

Merlin felt his legs begin to sleep and shifted, half listening to Gwaine bantering with Elyan across the fire from him. He immediately regretted moving when fingers dug painfully at his hips, holding him in place. After a glance around their little camp to see Arthur chatting with Percival and Lancelot, and Gwaine still trying Elyan’s patience, Merlin turned questioning eyes to the knight behind him, who answered his haughty look with a raised brow of his own, as if telling him to not be a nuisance.

The servant scoffed, wanting very much to slap that pretty mouth, or to kiss it, and wipe that arrogant leer off of him. But he persevered, as always, and turned back around to gaze at the rest of their companions and finish his food.

He hadn’t gotten more than two bites in when Gwaine started a game around the campfire, and Arthur, for all his propriety and keeping his image secure, chose today of all days to indulge the rowdy knight and happily partook instead of putting an end to his ‘childish games.’ While Merlin was glad Arthur was letting go of being king regent and not looking so very weighed down for the first time in months, he wished Arthur had at least put up some struggle before agreeing to join the knights.

Merlin remained perched on his spot, uncomfortable it he was- another ridiculous ‘challenge’ Arthur and the knights had come up with, as they liked to do, to tease Merlin as often as they could. It was all in good fun, and he didn’t usually mind, seeing as the horseplay was just their way of showing affection and making him feel included.

However, this time his predicament was not even simply for the sake of pulling expressions out of him that the knights would tease him about. No, this time, the axe had fallen because of Sir Leon’s less-than-jovial reception of the jokes and banter on the hunt the king had dragged them to.

So this ‘punishment’ was for Leon primarily, and by default for Merlin, because that was the dynamic of this strange pack.

For all his grumbling though, the knight was silent now and from the few times Merlin had chanced a glance at his face, he had been smiling mildly at the jokes even though he was mainly the butt of them today; and Merlin just couldn’t think of a reason why he had been so grumpy about being ordered to join them today after all. Perhaps he could coax the information out later.

He loved Arthur, and he loved his knights, but he did not love hunting. Especially right now, because his legs had fallen asleep again, and his bum was still sore from riding on the horse. Elyan smacked Gwaine for whatever inappropriate joke he’d just made, while Percival tried not to choke on his broth. Across from them, Arthur was now engrossed in what looked like a deep conversation with Lancelot, and a small smile pulled at Merlin’s lips despite the ache in his legs.

“You don’t suppose there’s any jealousy between them anymore, do you?” he asked the man seated behind him, not breaking his gaze away from the two nights laughing quietly together despite the commotion Gwaine was creating.

Leon took a moment to respond, both elbows resting delicately on the servants’ shoulders. “No, definitely not. They got over such feelings long ago.”

He didn’t sound strained or upset anymore either, so Merlin counted that as a sign that the knight really was feeling better now.

“It’s good to see you’re feeling better now,” he added lightly.

When he got no response, Merlin leaned back so his back was gently flush with Leon’s chest, though the chainmail was a bit cold against him.

“You can talk to me, you know. I’d do anything to help,” the servant continued, eyes still on the rest of the knights joking and enjoying themselves.

It was a beat of silence again, and this time Merlin feared the ginger haired man had stopped breathing. But just before he could react, he felt his weight pressing against his back as long limbs encased him tighter in their embrace. A kiss was placed on the top of his head before the knight murmured, “I know, Merlin. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... i am ashamed to admit that this fic was supposed to be pure smut :D   
> but while i was building up to write that ONE SCENE which inspired this little debacle, i just... built something else and could not make it into smut T_T i don't know why the feels came in QAQ
> 
> anyway, i just recently finished the show and i hope my depiction isn't too ooc
> 
> please please leave a comment about how it was T_T i would love to know if it was enjoyable, or what could be done better <3
> 
> xoxo


End file.
